Dating Slayer and Reaper Style
by hellsbells101
Summary: *Twisted Short ficlets* Life can be crazy when you're an immortal doctor  occasionally a black-ops soldier . It gets even more complicated when your dating the immortal queen slayer and are living on a ship. See how the couple manage to handle all their secrets and adventures all while trying to keep their immortality a secret! - Sequel to Bones of the Past - Stars Reaper!bones
1. Late for Dinner

Title: Day Two - Late for dinner

Author: hellbells101 / hellbells(tth)

Summary: When your late for dinner you should let your girlfriend know. When your girlfriend is the Queen Slayer, well C24 might not be enough to protect you.

Crossover: Doom the Movie, Star Trek AtS

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Star Trek 2009, BtVS or Doom the movie. I only own my twisted imagination!

Characters: Buffy, Bones!Reaper, Kirk, Nyota

Challenge: for the livejournal 2011 August Fic a Day Challenge.

Timeline: Post Star Trek movie

Warning: A Part of the Bones of the Past 'verse. Can be real alone but it would help if you've read the original story.

Rating: Fr13

Word Count:735

* * *

><p><em>Premise: In this universe, Buffy and Giles are still alive even during the Star Trek Movie. Both are a part of Starfleet's upper echelons and there are many rumours and legends surrounding them. Karl Urban who plays McCoy in Star Trek also plays John Grimm in the movie Doom. John Grimm is a Soldier Marine who through the course of the movie becomes infected with a synthetic chromosome C24 making him super fast, strong, and smart and has amazing healing powers. Sound familiar?_

Bones looked upon the jail with a growing feeling of apprehension. The jail was where the rest of the team had been taken. Bones had scouted the jail and quickly realised, he would need help. It was too big a job for him on his own, even with his advantage of C24. The main problem was that he did not have enough useable resources with him. When the natives had been angered and captured the rest of the away team, he only had his medical bag to hand. Apart from a medical kit, he had only two small knives that refused to leave the Enterprise without.

Reaper would have no problem in eliminating anyone between him and his objective. Unfortunately, he was no longer just a soldier and Leonard 'Bones' McCoy had sworn an oath as a doctor to preserve life.

Giving in to the inevitable, he used his communicator to contact the Enterprise, "McCoy to Enterprise."

He was both relieved and apprehensive when he heard his lover's voice, "Go ahead."

He winced, "Buffy I'm gonna be late for dinner. The whole away team has been captured."

The silence was telling but he just was not who was in more trouble, him or Kirk.

Meanwhile, upon the Enterprise Bridge, Buffy shared a long-suffering sigh with Nyota. Both women had planned romantic dates with their lovers. There was no way, either man was going to escape unscathed, if they missed their date. Calm once again, she pressed the communicator, "Don't worry I'll beam down in ten."

"Understood."

Buffy winced; regulations dictate that she take an away team. However, an away team would get in the way of her and Reaper. Ever since the incident with Nero and Olduvai, the crew was aware, there was something different about the Doctor and the Security Chief but they did not know the details. The only ones who actually knew the details were the Captain and Commander Spock.

Buffy could see the communications expert was as amused, as she was which; meant Spock would be grovelling as well. Buffy smiled mischievously, "Don't worry Uhura; I'll bring the men-folk home. Bones is making me dinner."

Nyota smiled; Buffy was the only woman who could handle the Doctor. She almost feared for Kirk when Buffy caught up with him, especially, if he was the reason, Bones was going to miss his date.

Buffy beamed down to the co-ordinates that Bones had specified. He was grateful to see she was holding his marine kit. Buffy was clearly exasperated, "What the hell happened?"

Bones was annoyed, "The kid is too pretty for his own good."Buffy quirked an eyebrow; Bones knew her better. She was going to want a better explanation than just Kirk was too pretty. Bones sighed, "The Chief's daughter hit upon him but he turned her down. She doesn't take too kindly to rejection."

"I'll say. Think she'll accept a bunny in a pot?"

Bones was not even going to touch that pop-culture reference, no matter how true. He just grouched, "You know, I'm glad he's found someone he wants to go steady with."

They were folding more and more daggers into their clothes. Buffy prompted, "I'm sensing a but."

That earned her a wry grin, "he needs to learn to be diplomatic in turning them down."

An evil thought struck Buffy, "You know I think Galia and Jim should get married. It will be for their own good."

Bones could not deny that the thought greatly appealed to him. Buffy could read his face well enough, she reassured him, "Relax, when we get back to the ship, Galia and Nyota will be waiting."

Bones was in awe of his girlfriend's sneaky underhanded tactics, "God your sexy when you're being manipulative."

Buffy did not bother to hide her pleased flush. She levelled a heated look his way, "Good, then lets hurry things along so I can get my own smooches."

He activated his old gun, 'Handle ID Reaper.' He smirked, "Whatever you say dear."

It really did not take long for the Queen Slayer and C-24 enhanced Soldier to rescue the captured away team. Stupid aliens, they should no better, than to get between a slayer and her smooches time.

Oh, Jim owed her and Nyota chocolate. She intended to make sure he got the good stuff. It really was great that Godiva chocolate had lasted through the centuries.


	2. Nothing says Sorry

Title: Day Five - Nothing says sorry like

Author: hellbells101 / hellbells(tth)

Summary: When you miss two dates in a row with your girlfriend then you are in troubl. When you're girlfriend is the slayer queen, then nothing says sorry like a sword. Part of the Bones' of the Past Verse

Crossover: Doom the Movie, Star Trek AtS

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Star Trek 2009, BtVS or Doom the movie. I only own my twisted imagination!

Characters: Buffy, Bones!Reaper, Kirk, Nyota

Challenge: for the livejournal 2011 August Fic a Day Challenge.

Timeline: Post Star Trek movie

Warning: A Part of the Bones of the Past 'verse. Can be read alone but it would help if you've read the original story.

Rating: Fr13

Word Count: 471

* * *

><p>Damn, he was in trouble and he knew it. Bones was about to miss another date with his lover. When you have celebrated a bi-centennial, girlfriend seemed so clichéd. Ordinarily, it would not have bothered the doctor formerly known as John Grimm. After all, he was a former Special-ops marine and he knew how to handle himself. Well, unless you are dating the queen slayer. Then it did not matter how much C24 you had coursing through your system. If Buffy was pissed, then she would hand him his ass on a plate and she would do it with a smile on her face.<p>

Ironically, this time Kirk was not the cause of the away team's problems. The blame this time, if anyone could be blamed, lay with Spock. However, McCoy would be a harsh man, to blame Spock for being born with pointy ears. While he did not blame the hobgoblin for being born with pointy ears, it seems that the natives took exception. The natives had captured Spock intending to exorcise his demon. The others in the away team had been subdued so they did not interfere.

When Bones found out this; he bit back a sigh and signalled the Enterprise, "McCoy to Giles."

He did not even have to explain, before he heard Buffy's voice, "I'll beam down with our gear. I want something sharp and pointy." Her tone brooked no argument.

"Yes dear." He added dryly. It turns out, for Buffy, nothing says sorry like a gift, which is sharp and pointy.

When they caught up with the natives, they were dancing around Spock chanting. It was all part of the ritual to release him from the demon possessing his soul. Buffy wanted to tell them that they had idea what a demon was.

Buffy after nearly three centuries had lost her tolerance of bigotry. It was clear by the expression on Bone's face that he felt the same and neither was particularly inclined towards niceness. They moved towards the captive away team. Anyone who impeded his or her progress, soon ended up unconscious.

Kirk's boyish smile was the first thing they saw once they slowed down. "You have impeccable timing."

Bones complained, "Goddamn it Jim, I'm a doctor not a SAR's specialist."

Buffy could have pointed out that was not quite true. Leonard had been a SAR's specialist but not in the last fifty years. However, she was just as annoyed. Buffy stood arms across her chest, "Bones owes me a sword. I want chocolate," her eyes narrowed, "the good kind."

Kirk did not believe in any no-win situations but even he knew better, than to argue with an upset slayer. He made a mental note, to find not only some Godiva chocolate but also a Klingon Bat'lath if he could get his hands on one.


	3. Captains Woe

Title: A Captains Woe  
>Author: hellbells101  hellbells(tth)  
>Summary: Kirk has a first-class strategic mind. However, even he was wary of breaking the news of a cancelled shore leave to his senior crew. Part of the Bones' of the past verse.<br>Crossover: BtVS, Doom and Star Trek 2009  
>Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to BtVS, Doom or Star Trek 2009. I only own my twisted imagination!<br>Characters: Buffy, Reaper!Bones, Kirk, Spock and Nyota  
>Challenge: for the livejournal 2011 August Fic a Day Challenge.<br>Timeline: Post Star Trek movie  
>Authors note: This fic is all down to the reviews by ConstanceTruggle and mmooch . So I hope you like!<br>Rating: Fr-13  
>Word Count:732<p>

* * *

><p>Kirk was in trouble and he knew it. His crew was ridiculously loyal to him. They had saved the federation so many times in the last year that they had stopped keeping count. Still, he had been promised by the Admirality that the crew would be given leave.<p>

The senior crew ere ecstatic at the chance of spending time on Risa. The pleasure planet was popular destination for shore leave. The women had all been planning what they planned to wear, which meant that himself, Bones and Spock were being driven to distraction.

It all started with Nyota and Buffy deciding, which would be the most appropriate beach wear. Kirk had watched in fascination as Spock started twitching, he would definitely need some meditation before he was calm. Bones though, was a picture in repressed lust, mixed with deep possessiveness. Buffy was more than capable of handling herself but Kirk always enjoyed watching men swallow there tongues when Bones glared at them. His Reaper persona would only come out in truly dangerous situations but Kirk could swear that the glare was Reaper.

The plan was going to be shot to shit though as they'd been ordered to starbase-13. The crew was being rotated and gaining some new crewmembers.

Kirk had listened as this had been explained by Admiral Forrester. He had mentally winced, "Will the remaining crew be allowed to take Shore Leave?"

"Negative we have a delicate situation with the Klingon's that will need your crews finesse."

Kirk sighed, never mind finesse he'd need body armour. "Understood, Kirk out."

* * *

><p>His crew, had quickly learnt that you couldn't come between Bones and Buffy. Oh, and not to anger Buffy least they wish to suffer the consequences. Kirk personally admired, her ability to cause mischief without violence. Bones would often help, it just goes to show that they hadn't spent all their years wisely.<p>

Kirk knew that his Security Chief would be mad and if she got the women's help then the men would be miserable. He needed a plan of how he could break the news gently. Damn it, he had no chocolate so that plan was out.

He looked to his top shelf, where a Klingon bat'lath lay. He had found it not long after the last disastrous mission where Buffy and Bones had had to rescue their asses. At the time he had intended to give the Bat'lath as a gift but the chocolate had sufficiently placted Buffy. Kirk being a genius thought it best to keep the fancy blade in reserve for the next time he pissed off Buffy.

* * *

><p>Senior Staff meeting<p>

Kirk looked over his crew and sighed, "I'm afraid that we have orders from the Admiralty to proceed to Starbase-13."

The crew froze, "No shore leave."

Kirk watched as Bones flinched, well that was ominous, "No but I do have some good news. You no longer will have cupcake as your deputy."

Buffy was clearly not happy, then again neither was Gailia or Nyota. "I fought for the Shore Leave but we are the victims of our own success. We are being ordered to the Klingon border."

The team knew it wasn't their captains fault but were still unhappy. They went back to their posts, Kirk called, "Stay a minute Bones & Buffy."

Buffy looked quizzically, "I really am sorry, I did try."

Kirk did not know that Bones was planning to propose. Bones was disappointed but if there was one thing his many years had taught him was patience. He would gain another chance soon enough.

Bones watched as Kirk reached up for a package, "I'm well aware that you planning a getaway." he had a wry smile, "So did I but I have something to say sorry."

He handed the package over to Buffy. She opened it and gasped upon seeing the beautiful blade. She took several steps backwards to give her room to swing her arms.

The men were treated to several katas, when she stopped. Kirk asked, "Forgiven?"

Buffy's mega watt smile clued him in, "yeah nothing says sorry like a sword."

"I'll keep that in mind."


	4. Problem Proposals

Title: Problem Proposals

Author: hellbells101 / hellbells(tth)

Summary: As an immortal McCoy thought himself a patient man. However, if he didn't propose soon then he was going to explode! Part of the Bones of the Past 'verse

Crossover: Doom, Star Trek (2009)

Disclaimer: I do not own Doom the Movie, BtVS or Star Trek 2009. I only own my twisted imagination!

Characters: Buffy, Reaper!Bones, Kirk and ensemble crew

Challenge: for the livejournal 2011 August Fic a Day Challenge.

Timeline: Post Star Trek movie

Rating: Fr-13

Word Count: 933

* * *

><p>It was ironic in a way; he was over two centuries old but in the last few weeks he was becoming increasingly impatient. The root of his impatience - he wanted to propose. He had known for a while that that was what he wanted to do. However, recently each attempt has been beget by problems. First, shore leave was cancelled and now the romantic meal he had planned was ruined.<p>

They were in their quarters, not long after they started dating they had decided to share quarters. Buffy was wearing one of her older tops. She may have brought the clothes new but they were now considered vintage clothes.

The ring in his pocket was burning a whole so to speak. As soon as, he had decided to propose he had messaged Sam asking for his grandmother's engagement ring. The last attempt had been ruined by an altercation in one of the rec rooms. If it had been any other night, he would have laughed. The geeks (blues shirts) and the goons (red shirts) had gotten into a fight over an old movie.

Buffy, who had been looking forward to date night, was not best pleased. She put down her champagne glass, shared a look of commiseration with her lover, "Stay here."

Bones sighed, "Oh no. You go; I go; besides I want the work out."

Buffy giggled, it would be as amusing as hell if he let Reaper out to play. When the couple reached the source of the fracas, they saw a brawl in progress. Spike would have been proud of the brawl, Buffy thought.

* * *

><p>Buffy and Bones took one look at each other before they settled this debate - hard. Buffy stood hands on her hips looking at the dazed and confused.<p>

"Dare I ask what the hell that was about?"

The Red-shirts under her command all winced hearing their commander's tone - it did not bode well. Bones quirked an eyebrow, "Goddamn it I'm a doctor not a babysitter. Someone starts talking now."

A dazed lieutenant spoke up, "It was an argument that got out of hand…"

Buffy snorted, "You were having an argument over a movie."

The lieutenant blushed, "Yes Ma'am."

Not sure whether she should enable the argument. She sighed, "What pray tell was the argument about?" She realised just how much of an influence Giles had on her speech patterns.

One of her sheepish lieutenants spoke up, "It was about the movie Casablanca ma'am."

Buffy shared and amused grin with Bones, of course, she was aware of the movie. She showed just how distinctly unamused she was, "What exactly was it about?"

"A movie quote," he winced noticing the clothes his commander was wearing. "One of the scientists said the quote was, 'All the bars, in all the joints and you pick mine'."

Buffy was glad that she managed to refrain from rolling her eyes, "For the idiots amongst you the quote is 'Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine.'"

Then her grin turned wicked, "Now I'm going to turn you over to the tender care of Dr McCoy."

The glower Bones had spoke volumes. Many of the lieutenants would have been happy to let their bruises heal normally.

* * *

><p>The news quickly went around the ship that Bones was in a snit and many were of the opinion that unless they were dying then it was best to avoid the med-bay.<p>

Bones was glad that they were attending a formal function on the planet below. Kirk had managed with Spock's usual logic to argue a treaty for the planet.

The planet had one major thing going for it and that was that the view of the night sky was spectacular. He tugged on Buffy's hand signalling for her to slip away from the crowd. She was confused but she trusted Bones implicitly so she would happily follow his lead. Of course, it was at that moment that the rebels decided to attack.

"Oh hell no." As he punched out an attacker.

Buffy stood at his back, making sure no one could sneak up on him. Buffy's vicious roundhouse took out another, "this is becoming uncomfortably." She could not help but make the observation.

Kirk was standing back to back with Spock using a similar tactic. She ordered her team, "Protect the civilians."

Bones was becoming frustrated, "You know I just wanted five minutes."

Kirk asked, "Why is that?"

"To propose goddamn it."

It said a lot that Buffy was not distracted by the exclamation. She just smiled, it was so them to propose in the middle of a fight. She kicked out at one of the remaining rebels who was still standing, "I'm an old fashioned girl. I want a ring."

Bones had used a leg-sweep to rid himself of his last attacker. He snorted, "The box is in my pocket. Has been for a month."

Buffy suddenly understood why he had been in such a foul mood with everyone else. She had a radiant smile and stuck her hand out expectantly. Bones saw the shock of the others standing around. Kirk was smirking, as Bones got down on one knee.

There were cheers around the room as Buffy rewarded him with a passionate kiss. Kirk chuckled, "You sure you can put up with him."

Buffy's mega-watt smile said it all really, "He's the only man for me."

Kirk thought that no truer words had been spoken. It was clear to all that the couple only had eyes for each other.


	5. This Wedding will Happen

**Title**: This Wedding will Happen  
><strong>Author<strong>: **hellbells101**  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Star Trek 2009, Doom  
><strong>Challenge<strong>: **twistedshorts** - Day 15  
><strong>Word Count<strong>:  
><strong>Rating<strong>: Fr-15  
><strong>Authors note<strong>: The rather belated wedding finale to my Bones of the Past Verse  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own any of the characters; all rights belong to their respective owners.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Buffy had been waiting a **_long_** time for her wedding – 300 years. After two failed attempts – Will the third time be the charm?  
><strong>Beta: <strong>If this fic is readable than all thanks should go to ConstanceTruggle/jaded_angel8. Enjoy!

Buffy and Leonard were old enough to know better, but sometimes they wondered if they had pissed off the fates in some horrendous way. Buffy didn't know what else to think, and even Len wasn't trying to placate her. She had waited three hundred years to find the right guy to marry. McCoy had proposed to her during the middle of a fight, which was just perfect for the couple. The crew still didn't know how to react when their CMO turned from the federation renowned surgeon into a world class Marine. Of course, they were not even aware of the other small secret. Well, it wasn't like any of them had been around when he was born in 2015. They figured the immortality secret could be kept amongst friends.

At the time, Kirk had broken the tension, using the annoyingly charming grin. You know the one that had half of the Federation swooning, and cheekily asked. "Aren't you a little too violent to be a healer?"

McCoy had smirked at him, and it was one that promised many vicious hypos in the future. "I could always show you _why_ I gained the name Reaper."

Buffy had been amused, and way too happy to let that argument stand.

-BtVS -Doom-StarTrek 09-

Still, all Buffy could think about was what had happened so far… two failed attempts to get down the aisle. She really hoped that the third time would be the charm. Of course, she recognised that being immortal she actually had time, but goddamn it - she wanted to get married to the love of her life. Remember kids, being immortal does not mean that a person is blessed with great patience.

_Attempt One_

Usually Buffy was awfully fond of Klingons. You just had to respect a race that thought nothing of starting a massive brawl - just to relieve boredom, or for honour. However, she was not fond of their mentality when they decide to invade the ship the day before she is meant to get married. Buffy was not amused, nor was Bones.

The attack started on Beta shift, meaning that none of the alpha crew weren't on duty. Buffy was pissed, Leonard growled, "Now I'm mad; I hope it's a good day."

Buffy snickered, although she was currently secreting every knife she owned into her uniform. She kissed him fierce and hard, "If it's not a good day for them to die then **tough**."

The tale of the couple would be told for years to come. Up to that point, whilst the crew knew there was something different about the couple they did not know what. Well, that changed as McCoy fought his way to the sickbay. As he reached his destination, he fought a trio of Klingons; one of them got a little close, slicing his chest. Of course, whilst the slice tickled him, it meant the Klingon offered his throat. Bones may have had a problem, but Reaper was to the fore at the moment and well; you never left an enemy alive who could kill you. For McCoy it was about protecting the innocents, the Klingons couldn't kill him. Still, having the medical crew gawp at him heal, instead of helping the injured him, annoyed him more. It turns out, that bellowing and bitching does have its place.

Buffy, well she was even angrier; the damage had knocked out the engine. She wasn't stupid and she could do the math – she was not going to make her wedding. Buffy fought her way to Kirk's position and together they fought their way to the bridge. She knew that she would forever remember Kirk's face when she approached his position, carrying two Bat'leths she'd 'liberated' from Klingons along the way.

In the end, Buffy and the security crew had repelled the invaders, and between Kirk and Scotty, they ensured that the ship and its crew made its way to Stovakhor early.

Attempt Two was not even funny. Buffy really hated her sense of duty, even after 300 years, it could rear its head at the worst of times.

Buffy was always big on saving people, and when the call came in about a race that was trying to invade Earth. Well, the crew were high tailing it back to Earth to provide assistance. The battle was won. Good triumphed, but yet again she was unable to get married as the place she'd booked had been taken out in an attack.

Today was the third attempt. Just maybe third time would be the charm. The Enterprise had managed to dock, no injuries to any of the wedding party – so far. Buffy was sitting with Samantha and Joanna, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Too many people, what Buffy had chosen to wear would be considered antiquated. Still, Buffy had gone from not believing that she would ever get married when she was fifteen, to waiting three hundred years. She figured she was allowed to wear her dream dress. It was a white empire dress.

It suited her down to a tee, and even Samantha had to agree that she rocked the look. Her make-up involved dark red-lips and minimal eye make-up. Samantha smiled widely; she cared deeply for both Buffy and her brother. She also believed that they were fated to be together.

Giles knocked on the door, as the ceremony was about to begin, and Buffy could hear the music about to begin. She asked her step-father anxious, "Is everything okay?"

Giles smiled affectionately, "Yes dear. Len is calming his best-man down, security is tight and the minister is ready."

This was an old question so laughed hearing Giles' exasperation made Joanna laugh; she loved Buffy. It was from the time that McCoy told Joanna that Buffy was the person to scare the monsters away. As far as Joanna was concerned, her daddy and Buffy hung the moon and stars, much to Jocelyn's dismay.

Buffy could tell that there was something that amused him greatly. She would wait until the penny dropped. She was ready. The music began and Buffy took the proffered arm.

Kirk watched as his best friend became calmer. He wasn't sure how. He loved Gaila but neither was ready for the level of commitment that Buffy and Len were entering into. They were almost serene about the idea. e He He supposed that this was the type of calm that age bought you. Still, Kirk was not overly convinced that was true. He loved his best friend and Buffy had become a fast friend, but he doubted many would describe them as _calm_.

However, McCoy was standing proudly in full dress uniform with his shiny medals showing proudly. Kirk saw Jocelyn scowling in the front row, which was a nice bonus. Kirk was not overly fond of the woman on the grounds that she had treated his best friend shitily. But it was all good. She now got front row seats to McCoy marrying a beautiful blonde, and she couldn't do or say a thing. Life was pretty sweet at the moment.

Buffy sucked in a breath upon seeing him in dress uniform. She almost started to laugh upon seeing the minister – Adam Pierson, or Methos as he was sometimes known. The ceremony passed in a blur, the words to the ceremony had not changed in years. In truth, Buffy wouldn't be able to recall much about the wedding ceremony, only an overwhelming sense of contentment. Not that she would ever admit that out loud; she had no desire to be mocked by her husband or his best mate.

The reception was in full swing, and finally the bride and groom were able to dance together. Whilst they were enjoying their dance, both could own to a certain amount of tension until the ceremony was over. They couldn't help but look around, expecting Klingons, politicians or some other goddamn monster of the week to jump out of the woodwork.

She felt Len whisper in her ear, "I told you your determination would see us through."

As she laughed, she quipped right back, "I let word get out that if this wedding didn't happen, I would be very unhappy."

Buffy and McCoy laughed, and the photographer managed to capture the picture. It was a great shot of the couple as they were relaxed and carefree.


End file.
